Blackbeard/Gallery
A gallery of images of Edward Teach "Blackbeard", pirate captain of the Queen Anne's Revenge. It should be noted that his appearance in The Buccaneer's Heart! is considered as non-canon! ''The Buccaneer's Heart! Image:Blackbeard TBH.PNG|Blackbeard's ghost aboard the ''Black Pearl. Image:Blackbeard TBH 2.PNG|Blackbeard's ghost aboard the Dauntless. Image:Blackbeard TBH 3.PNG|Blackbeard's ghost aboard the Dauntless. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Screenshots Image:Blackbeard appears Surfers.png|Captain Blackbeard Image:Blackbeardsilhouette.jpg| Image:Blackbeardappearingoutofshadows.jpg|"Gentlemen..." Image:Ibeplacedinabewilderment.jpg|"I be placed in a bewilderment." Image:Thereiwereresting.jpg|"There I were, resting." Image:Blackbeardshugeeyes.jpg|"Men before the mast..." Image:Blackbeardagain.jpg| Image:Blackbeardayemutiny.jpg|"Aye. Mutiny." Image:Blackbeard closeup.jpg| Image:Nowweknowtheanswertothat.jpg|"And what fate befalls mutineers? Now we know the answer to that, do we not?" Image:B OST 2.jpg|"Mutineers...Hang!" Image:Bbqarmutiny.jpg|Blackbeard using his sword Image:BBandhangingpirates.jpg| Image:Jack Icannamefingersandpointnames.jpg| Image:AngelicaandBlackbeardpistol.jpg Image:Jackontheground.jpg| Image:AngelicastoppingBlackbeard.jpg|Blackbeard about to shoot Philip Swift, but Angelica stops him Image:Bethattrueyoungcleric.jpg| Image:Bad Blackbeard.jpg|"I'm a bad man." Image:Edward Teach - On Stranger Tides2.jpg| Image:AngieBBandphilip.jpg| Image:B OST 3.jpg|Blackbeard aboard the ''Queen Anne's Revenge Image:BBevilgrin.jpg|Blackbeard and Angelica watching the Cook being fired upon Image:BBlookingupfromtable.jpg|Blackbeard in his cabin on the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:BBlookingupfromtable2.jpg| Image:B OST.jpg|"If I'' do not make it to the Fountain, neither will ''you." Image:Blackbeardeyes.jpg| Image:Blackbeardallhandsondeck.jpg|"All hands on deck!" Image:Blackbeard ithasbegun.jpg|"It has begun..." Image:Blackbeardwhitecapbay.jpg| Image:AngieandBB.jpg| Image:AngieBBstare.jpg| Image:Jackelicacliff.jpg| Image:JAB P4trailer.jpg| Image:Blackbeard compass.PNG|Blackbeard holds Jack Sparrow's compass Image:Ineedthosechalices.jpg| Image:BBpointingpistolatangie.jpg|"You will go, you will return...or I will kill her." Image:BBandquartermaster.jpg| Image:BByouresure.jpg| Image:BBpointingpistolatangie2.jpg| Image:BBagain.jpg| Image:BBthenshewillhaveherchance.jpg|"If you jump, and die, then she will have her chance." Image:CrewofQARandsyrena.jpg| Image:Bringthecreature.jpg| Image:Blackbeardglare.jpg|Blackbeard in the jungle-infested island. Image:BB isthatit.jpg| Image:Edward Teach - On Stranger Tides.JPG| Image:Jack Angelica Jungle.jpg|Blackbeard with Jack Sparrow with Angelica in the jungle Image:Blackbeard pistol.jpg|Blackbeard aims his pistol at Jack Sparrow. Image:Killthemall.jpg|"Kill them all!" Image:BarbossavsBlackbeard2.jpg|Blackbeard fighting against Hector Barbossa Image:Blackbeardvsbarbossascrutch.jpg| Image:Barbossavsblackbeard3.jpg| Image:Blackbeardlookingatsomething.jpg|Blackbeard looking at the Spaniard and his men. Promotional images Image:Blackbeard concept art.jpg|Blackbeard concept art. Image:Blackbeard concept art 5.jpg| Image:Blackbeard concept art 2.jpg|Blackbeard with his sword concept art Image:Blackbeard concept art 3.jpg| Image:Blackbeard concept art 4.jpg| Image:POTC4 DomBusShltr Blackbeard RGB 1300410146.jpg|Blackbeard poster Image:Blackbeard Portrait.jpg| Image:Blackbeard OSTpost.jpg| Image:Pirates 4 new character poster3.jpg| Image:Pirates 4 new character poster1.jpg| Image:1stBBPromotional.jpg|Edward Teach Blackbeard. Image:79ff99ac.jpg|Blackbeard with Jack Sparrow and Angelica. Image:Blackbeard.jpg Image:PIRATES-OF-THE-CARIBBEAN-ON-STRANGER-TIDES-Blackbeard-IAN-McSHANE.jpg|Blackbeard in the captain's cabin of the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:BlackbeardsCabinPromo.jpg|Blackbeard's conversation with Jack Sparrow. Image:JackandBlackbeardcompass.jpg|The fearsome Blackbeard holds Captain Jack Sparrow’s famous compass, as Queen Anne’s Revenge crew member Gahreng awaits the outcome of the standoff. Image:752_07197_r.jpg|Blackbeard with Angelica, Philip, the Quartermaster and Gunner. Image:BlackbeardPiratesMagazine.jpg|Ian McShane as Blackbeard on the cover of Pirates Magazine. On-set images Image:BTSBlackbeard.jpg|Ian McShane as Blackbeard Image:McShane Blackbeard.PNG| Image:BB AT P4set.png|Blackbeard with Angelica Image:McShane Blackbeard.JPG|Blackbeard during his search for the Fountain of Youth. ''Miscellaneous images'' Image:Blackbeard Ride2.jpg|Blackbeard in the 2011 revamp of the ride, portrayed by Ian McShane. Image:Blackbeard Ride.jpg|Blackbeard in the original ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' ride aboard the Wicked Wench. Image:Blackbeard.gif|A portrait of Blackbeard Image:On-stranger-tides-tim-powers1.jpg|Blackbeard on the cover of On Stranger Tides Image:Villanuevaflag.gif|Blackbeard's first pirate flag Image:SwordOfTriton.jpg|Blackbeard's Sword of Triton Image:POTC Blackbeard toy.PNG|A figure of Blackbeard from the Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides toy line. Image:POTC Blackbeard toy 2.PNG| Image:Lego-Pirates.PNG|Blackbeard, Jack Sparrow, and Angelica on the cover of LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Image:Blackbeard Lego.png|Blackbeard as a LEGO figure Category:Galleries